The Human Faction
by M.G.S.H
Summary: Kal Markovic has justed moved to New Orleans with her brother. She soon finds herself immersed in the supernatural world of New Orleans. But as she grows accustomed to her new life a problem from her past returns and threatens to destroy her world. In this story Kol is not dead and Hayley is not pregnant. Characters from Mystic Falls and New Orleans will be included.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

We got out of the car and I looked around. I scowled and looked over at my brother. He appraised the area and smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and flexed my hand. I walked around the car and my brother nodded. Soft jazz music filled the air and tourists bustled all around us. I leaned against the hood of the car and waited finish his phone call. The sun burned brightly overhead and I found myself longing for the cool crisp air of Iceland. But we couldn't go home. We could never go home. My brother finished on the phone and looked over at me.

"I promise you'll love it here. Father worked at Lake Charles Air Force Station till that closed down in 1995. When we were in Lake Charles we would come here on the weekends. I always enjoyed my time here," he said.

"Great a trip down memory lane," I said.

"Kal," warned my brother. I held up my hands in surrender and he looked around us.

"Where exactly are we going to be staying?" I asked.

"Here," said my brother his voice teeming with excitement. I looked around and my eyes widened slightly. I turned to him and scowled.

"We own the entire top level of the building," he said.

"And the downstairs?" I asked.

"It belongs to the Historical Society," he said.

"Let me guess they offered you a job and the penthouse as a perk," I said.

"This will be a grand adventure," he said. I rolled my eyes and pulled my bags out of the back. We walked the stairs and unlocked the door to the apartment. I walked in and let my eyes rover over my new home. It was sleek, modern, and seemed to sparkle with newness. No doubt the Historical Society had the entire thing redone in order to entice my brother here. He was one of the world's leading historians and a connoisseur of all things colonial. He always happened to be the heir to an enormous fortune which could fund an organization like the Historical Society for centuries. I scoffed and walked through the apartment. It was large I would give them that-five bedrooms and five baths. One of the bedrooms would no doubt soon be converted into an office. One would become a library and the last would become a music room. My brother had to keep his toys somewhere. I opened one of the doors and looked over the room. It had a black monochromatic color scheme and had a minimalist design esthetic. That being said what was in the room was the epitome of luxury. The bed and a small sitting area were lofted. Under the lofted area was full bathroom. The floor was polished black tile. The ceiling was ornately carved silver panels. The walls were black panels that opened to reveal closets and the light fixtures weren't even visible. It was nice. It was beautiful in fact, but it wasn't home. I unpacked my things and walked into the living room.

"Anton how long are we staying here?"I asked.

"Indefinitely if everything at work goes well," he said.

"Will I have to enroll in school?" I asked. He paused what he was going and then shook his head.

"No, that was a disaster last time," he said. I smiled and watched him unpack his books. We had moved around a lot over the past several years. After first it was because Dad always needed to move, but after Dad passed away it just became our tradition. I was ten when our dad passed away. Anton had been twenty four and was finishing his Master's degree at Harvard. I moved in with him and had been with him ever since. Anton would sign on to consult at various schools and institutions around the world and we would spend the year there. We had lived in London, New York, Paris, Rome, Beijing, Mumbai, Athens, and Reykjavik over the last eight years. I used to think Anton enjoyed all the moving and the traveling. I had always found it exciting. I liked the constant bustle and liveliness of our nomadic life. I learned new languages. I was taught by some of the most brilliant minds in the world. I witnessed cultures from around the world first hand. I had always enjoyed our life, but Anton it seemed had grown weary. He wanted consistency and normality. We had wanted to simply stay in Reykjavik, but we quickly found out that we can't always have what you want.

"Then what exactly am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"You're a smart kid. I'm sure you'll find something to do," he said. We unpacked for a few more hours and then Anton left to meet some of his new colleagues for a drink. I walked out onto the balcony and looked over Bourbon Street. I sighed and silently chastised myself. I had no right to act this way-I was the reason we had to leave Reykjavik after all. I was the reason we had to come here. And Anton had a right to want to have a normal life. He had taken care of me for the last eight years, and he deserved a chance to settle down and have a life of his own. I couldn't hold that against him. I sighed and turned away from the street. I walked back into the apartment. I grabbed my jacket and walked out of the apartment. I walked downstairs and entered the crush of people on the street. I walked till I found a suitable place to stop and I walked in. I took a seat at the bar and the bartender walked over.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

"Whiskey," I said. She raised an eyebrow and poured my drink. I picked it up and knocked the entire glass back.

"Rough night?" she asked.

"Not particularly," I said.

"Do you want another?" she asked. I nodded and she refilled my glass.

"I'm Cami by the way," she said.

"Kal," I said.

"You're new to New Orleans, aren't you?" she asked.

"Arrived today. You know you are awfully nosy," I said.

"Someone has to fulfill the bartender stereotype," she said. I smirked and took a sip of my drink.

"My brother moved us here so he could take a job with the Historical Society," I said.

"And don't you just love the city?" she asked.

"I'm overflowing with love," I said. The door opened and Cami's face fell. She frowned and then looked at me.

"If I was you I would finish you drink and leave," she said. I raised an eyebrow and her eyes flickered away from me. I followed her gaze and it landed on a group of three men sitting in one of the back booths. I watched as another man got up and walked over to the group of three. He said something in a low tone and I saw a look of displeasure flicker across the blonde man's face. I turned away and looked over at Cami.

"Trouble?" I asked.

"Always," she said. I finished my drink and pulled out a couple of bills. I looked at Cami and then at the table of men.

"Will you be alright?" I asked.

"I don't think you could help if they got out of hand," she said.

"You'd be surprised, Cami. If you need help you just call alright," I said sliding my napkin towards her. She looked at me and then at the napkin.

"I'm not gay," she said. I rolled my eyes and got off my stool.

"Just call if you need help," I said eying the blonde man. I looked at Cami and then back at the men. The blonde man looked in our direction and my eyes narrowed. He stared at me for a moment and I raised an eyebrow. I looked him over, smirked, and walked out of the bar. I looked around and took a deep breath. I looked at my watch and frowned. I turned away from the bar and started to walk back to our apartment. Hopefully Anton wasn't back yet or I would get an earful from him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and grimaced. I pulled my hair up and splashed some water on my face. I walked out of my bedroom and down to the living room.

"Morning," I said. Anton groaned and looked up from where he had passed out on the couch.

"Why are you shouting?" he asked. I laughed and walked into the kitchen. I looked the pantry over and sighed. I grabbed an apple and walked back into the living room. I put a glass of orange juice and a bottle of aspirin on the coffee table and walked back to my bedroom. I opened one of my closets and looked over my clothes. I took a bite of my apple and closed the closet. I moved onto the next one and continued to eat. I heard Anton crashing around in the living room and he cried out. I chuckled and shook my head. I pulled out a pair of running shorts and a pair of sneakers. I pulled on the shorts and laced up my sneakers. I put on a sports bra and one of my brother's college shirts. I walked out into the living room and shook my head. I closed the shutters and pulled the curtains closed. Anton sighed and I finished eating.

"You have to be at work in two hours. Pull yourself together," I said.

"What are you going to do today?" he asked forcing himself to sit up.

"Probably nothing of consequence," I said. I threw the apple away and walked out of the apartment. I put in my headphones and turned on my music. I did my stretches on the stairwell and ran down the street. I looked around and decided to run towards the residential area. I started off slowly and as the crowds on the street thinned I picked up speed. I ran past the bar from last night and kept running. I entered a completely quiet part of the street and felt a set of eyes on me. I looked around and saw one of the men from the bar watching me from a balcony. I rolled my eyes and kept running. I ran to Jackson Square and across Decatur Street. I came upon the Visitor Center and slowed down. I reached the riverside and stopped. I took a deep breath and looked out over the water. I checked my pulse and then looked at my watch. I was slower than normal.

I looked around and took another deep breath. I pushed myself off the railing and ran back to the apartment-making sure to up my speed. I climbed the stairs to the apartment and Anton looked up from his breakfast. He nodded to me and I walked into my room. I took out my headphones and started the shower. I heard Anton leave and quickly washed the sweat off. I turned off the shower and toweled myself off. I pulled on one of my bathrobes and began to blow dry my hair. I was right when I told Anton I wouldn't do anything of consequence. What was I supposed to do? I wasn't enrolling in school. And even if I went what could they teach me? I didn't need a job. Money hadn't ever been an issue for me and I didn't have a college degree so there was only so much that I could do if I did want a job. I finished with my hair and walked out into my room. I opened my closets and looked around. I pulled out my ACDC t-shirt and a black skirt. I pulled those on with a pair of black thigh lace up boots. I laced the boots up and left my raven curls down. I grabbed my purse and walked out of the apartment. I looked at my watch and my stomach grumbled. I walked down to the bar from the previous night and walked in. I looked around and sat down at the bar.

"Going to make this a regular thing?" asked Cami.

"I don't know anywhere else to go," I said. I looked around and then back at Cami.

"What will you have?" she asked.

"Water and whatever food is best," I said. Cami nodded and went off to place my order. I watched the people pass on the street and heard the door open. I looked over at him and saw yet another man from last night. He looked over at Cami and Cami smiled at him. He walked over to the bar and they began to talk. I looked the man over and admitted he was cute, but not my type. He was about medium height with flawless coffee colored skin and a dazzling smile which was constantly directed at Cami. They talked for a few minutes and he left the bar. Cami walked over and set my water down. I raised an eyebrow and she blushed.

"It's nothing," she said.

"It's always nothing," I said.

"Really it's nothing. I can't get involved with him," she said.

"Ah yes he is trouble," I said with a smile.

"Kal I'm being serious. He is involved with people I don't want to be anywhere near. He is dangerous," said Cami.

"Those are the only ones worth your while. Otherwise you get bored," I said. Cami started to smile and then she stopped herself.

"You don't have many girlfriends do you?" I asked. Cami's head whipped around and I help up my hands in surrender.

"You seem so serious, you got to lighten up. Have some fun every once in a while," I said.

"That's a lot harder than you think," muttered Cami.

"Nonsense," I said.

"You don't even know me," said Cami.

"I'm a quick study. I've moved around a lot. Learning to read the people around me has become a life skill. You are far too serious; you need to have some fun. And he seems to be a prime candidate to have some fun with," I said.

"Marcel isn't someone I should get involved with," said Cami.

"Should being the key word in that statement," I said. Cami gave me a look and left to get my food. I ate in peace while she served the other customers and I watched her work. She came back over and gave me my bill.

"Tonight we should do something," I said.

"I can't. I'm having dinner with my uncle," said Cami.

"I said tonight-once all the grownups have gone to bed," I said.

"This isn't a good area to be in at that time of night," warned Cami.

"Don't worry, I'll look after you," I said. Cami rolled her eyes and I sighed.

"I don't know anyone in the city besides you Cami and I don't know what I am supposed to do with myself. And when I don't know what to do I like to go out and get into a little trouble-and I want you to join me," I said. Cami sighed and looked at me with wary eyes.

"Come by the bar at 11:30," she said. I smiled at her and paid my bill. I stood up and looked her over.

"Make sure you wear appropriate clothing. If you can't have fun with Marcel I'm sure there are other people you can have fun with," I said. I walked out of the bar and filled the rest of my day by getting to know the city and doing a bit of shopping. I went back home and was there to let in the people transporting our piano and a few other ends that belonged to Anton. I began to cook dinner and about twenty minutes later Anton came home. I fixed him a plate and he sat down.

"What did you do today?" he asked.

"Went running, went out to lunch, did some sightseeing, did some shopping, made a friend-we're going out tonight," I said.

"Good, good I was worried you would get bored," said Anton.

"Oh I am bored, but I'll figure out something to do. I'm nothing if not resourceful," I said smiling at him. He smiled back and we ate silently for a little.

"How was work?" I asked.

"Oh fine. My colleagues are all nice. I met one of the patrons today-an Elijah Mikaelson-a real nice fellow," said Anton. He yawned and looked at his watch.

"I'm going to bed," he said. He got up and kissed the top of my head. He walked back into his room and the door closed. I cleaned up the kitchen and walked back to my room. I stripped out of my clothes and opened my closest once again. I pulled on a black leather circle skirt and a matching black bralet. I found my black lace tights and pulled them on as well. I pulled on a pair of black heeled booties and laced them up. I walked into the bathroom and put on a swipe of bright red lipstick. I planned with my hair for a moment and resolved to leave it down. I took off all my jewelry and hide a few hundred dollar bills in my shoe. I picked up my phone and walked into the living room. I wrote Anton a note and walked out. I walked back to the bar and saw Cami outside waiting. Her eyes fell on me and she raised an eyebrow.

"You are asking for trouble," she said.

"It's what makes life worth living," I said. I looped my arm through hers and we walked off.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" she asked.

"A new club is opening tonight," I said.

"How did you find out about this?" she asked.

"I asked the right people," I said. We chatted amiably till we arrived at the club and our voices were soon drowned out by the music. Cami looked at me and I flashed her a wild smile. The bouncer let us in and I looked around at the already crowded club.

"Let's get a few drinks in our systems," I said. I took Cami's hand and lead her to bar. I ordered a tray of whisky shots and handed one to Cami. She knocked it back and I followed suit. We finished the tray and Cami had visibly relaxed.

"I don't normally come to places like this," she said.

"I don't go often, but every once in a while it is nice to come here and forget out the real world," I said. The music changed and I looked at Cami.

"Time to dance," I said. I pulled her onto the dance floor and she looked at me with frightened eyes. I laughed and began to dance. Cami didn't last very long standing still. Soon a charming looking boy had approached her and Cami consented to dance with him. I danced my way to the center of the floor and let myself get carried away with the music. My body moved effortlessly with the music and I felt a smile spread over my face. The music changed again and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and a tall browned hair boy smiled at me.

"Want to dance?" he asked holding out his hand. I placed mine in his and he pulled me towards him. He was a good dancer and a rather attractive boy. He certainly knew how to put on the charm. We danced several songs and then he looked at me with mischievous eyes.

"Want to get out of here?" he asked. I smiled and let out a laugh.

"You're a very forward sort of boy, aren't you? You're not used to hearing no are you?" I asked. He laughed and smiled at me.

"Are you telling me no?" he asked.

"Let me tell my friend I'm leaving," I said. I turned away and searched the crowd for Cami. I looked around and found her by the bar chatting with Marcel. I smiled and shook my head. I turned back to the boy and smiled.

"Come on," I said. He took my hand and we left the club together. Good thing I left Anton a note.

I winced as I opened my eyes and looked around. I removed the arm that was wrapped around my waist and stood up. I pulled back on my tights and my skirt. I looked around for my shirt and shoes. I found them near the door and pulled my shirt on. I checked my shoe for my money and sighed in relief when I found it. I pulled on my shoes and walked into the bathroom. I looked at my reflection and grimaced. I washed off my smudged lipstick and my mascara. I looked around for an extra toothbrush and brushed my teeth. I walked back into the bedroom and found my young man wide awake. He looked at me and smiled.

"Most people who sneak out after sex try to be quiet," he said.

"I'm not sneaking out, just leaving," I said with a smile. He chuckled and got out of bed. He walked over to me and smiled.

"Can I at least have your name?" he asked.

"Kal Markovic. And you are?" I asked.

"Kol Mikaelson," he said. I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"See you around, Kol," I said and then I walked out of the room. I left his house and made my way back to the apartment. Anton was going to kill me and I suspect Cami wasn't going to be pleased about being left alone at the club. Though hopefully her judgement was impaired enough for her to go home with Marcel. Lord knows that girl needs to get laid.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I walked into Rousseau's and took a seat at the bar. Cami glanced over and I saw the anger I expected cross her face. She finished serving a customer and stormed over.

"Where the hell did you go last night?" she asked.

"Home," I said innocently.

"To whose home though?" she asked.

"A boy I met at the club. We braided each other's hair and talked about our hopes and dreams," I said.

"You shouldn't just go running around like that. This town is dangerous," said Cami.

"I can take care of myself," I said.

"No, you can't," she said.

"I know how to defend myself," I protested.

"Not in this town," she said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Things just work differently here," said Cami.

"How?" I asked. Cami looked at me and then quickly away. I narrowed my eyes and leaned towards her.

"What is it? What aren't you telling me?" I asked.

"Who did you go home with last name? His name wasn't Klaus was it?" asked Cami.

"No, no it wasn't. Why does that matter?"I asked as I watched relief pass over Cami's face.

"Are you hungry? Do you want anything to drink? Whiskey?" she asked. I folded my arms and leaned over the bar so Cami couldn't avoid my glare.

"What aren't you telling me? And don't lie to me-I hate it when people lie to me. It makes me angry and you don't want to see me when I'm angry," I said in a tone akin to a growl. Cami looked at me and she closed her eyes.

"Can't you just leave it be?" she asked.

"No. I'm curious now and I won't stop looking till I know what is going on," I said. Cami opened her mouth and then closed it. She looked at me and I raised an eyebrow. She sighed and I gave her a questioning look.

"Come by the bar when it closes. I'll take you to someone who can give you answers," said Cami. I sat back down and relaxed. I took a deep breath and looked at Cami.

"If there is trouble-if you're in trouble I want to help," I said.

"I'm not in trouble, at least not exactly. It's complicated," she said.

"Isn't everything?" I asked. Cami huffed and I got out of my seat.

"I need to go home and check in with Anton. I'll see you tonight," I said. I turned away and walked out of the bar. I walked down the street till I got to the apartment and I went up. I unlocked the door and looked around. I heard rummaging and Anton came out of the kitchen.

"Have a fun night?" he asked. He looked at me and then his face changed as he took in my appearance.

"'Never mind don't tell me," he said with a frown.

"Why aren't you at work?" I asked.

"I work at the Historical Society, Kal," he said. I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of orange juice. I opened the fridge and pulled out last night's leftovers. I pulled out a fork and began to eat. Anton sat down at the counter and looked me over.

"You look like a stripper who was stopped in the middle of their routine," he said.

"I was out at a club," I said.

"What's your friends name?" asked Anton.

"Cami," I said.

"Cami what?" he asked.

"Beats me," I said.

"You don't know her last name?" he asked.

"Nope," I said. Anton sighed and looked at me with tired eyes.

"Did you go home with Cami?" he asked. I gave him a look and he held his hands up in surrender.

"I just thought I would ask. You could have been having a slumber party," he said.

"You and I both know I am not the slumber party type girl," I said. He chuckled and I shrugged.

"I'm not good with children. I grew up in Iraq. I learned to clean a gun-not make friendship bracelets," I said.

"Not the entire time," he said.

"Just until I was ten and by that time the damage was done. Plus I couldn't exactly ask you to host a sleepover," I said.

"I would have been a great host," said Anton.

"No, you wouldn't have. You were still in college. You were getting drunk most nights and coming home with random girls. And when you weren't drunk you were studying or working. And then we started moving," I said.

"I'm sorry," said Anton.

"I didn't say that so we could throw a pity party. It is just the truth and you don't have to ever apologize for the truth, Anton," I said.

"Still you never got the childhood you should have had and I'm sorry for that," said Anton. I looked up at him and smiled. I shook my head slightly and looked back at my food. I looked over at Anton and my smile widened.

"I've seen the Great Wall of China. I've kayaked the Amazon River. I've ridden elephants and climbed Mt. Everest. I've seen the Northern Lights. I got to go cliff jumping in Greece and hiked the entire length of Italy. I've walked in New York Fashion Week and interned with dozens of incredible companies. I've seen the Pyramids of Giza and swam with the sharks. I speak fourteen different languages. I was educated by the greatest minds Earth has to offer. I've lived an amazing life, Anton. I've seen and done things that most people won't ever get to see or do in their entire and I'm not even twenty yet. The only regret I have is Iceland," I said. Anton's face darkened for a moment and then he smiled.

"You don't regret streaking across the Champs-Elysee or getting arrested for trying to touch a painting at the Louvre?" asked Anton.

"That painting is a fake," I said.

"That doesn't mean you touch it," said Anton.

"I would have done them a favor," I protested.

"You spent a week in jail and you would have spent more time in jail if I had given the city a rather large donation and handed over part of the family art collection," said Anton.

"And those are all real," I said. Anton chuckled and I smiled.

"My point is that I don't regret living this life, Anton. You did the best you could and your best was more than enough. As for the time I spent with Dad well I consider myself lucky," I said.

"You moved from warzone to warzone. How is that lucky?" asked Anton.

"I never got to have a real mother, Anton. But I had a father and even though the earliest years of my life are filled with guns, blood, and death I consider myself lucky because I got to have a father," I said.

"I never looked at it that way," said Anton.

"Why would you have? It is kind of a sad thought to have," I said.

"Do you ever wonder what you life would have been like if you hadn't come to live with me?" asked Anton.

"You mean if Dad hadn't died? No, I don't ever wonder. I don't look back or wonder about the what ifs of life. I don't want to miss out on anything in the present because I am stuck on something that will never happen. Do you ever wonder?" I asked.

"All the time," whispered Anton. I put away my food and finished my drink. I walked over to Anton and he gave me an odd look.

"I would have been a completely different person," said Anton.

"Well that's the thing about life. People think that your fate is pre-destined-that there is only one path for you to walk in life. But there isn't. There are millions of paths our lives could take and the one we are walking changes with every decision we make. You decided to take me in and that changed the path you walked in life. And every choice you have made after that has guided the course of your life. There isn't such a thing as fate or destiny, Anton. There is only the choices we make in life and the consequences we must live with," I said.

"And what does your philosophy say about the impossible-about the things we don't have choice about?" asked Anton.

"There is no such thing as the impossible, Anton. There is the only possible waiting to be the discovered," I said.

"Careful that is sounding awfully like faith and I've never taken you for a particularly religious person," said Anton.

"I believe in people and our capability to great things-not some unseen entity or mystical force," I said.

"You know you aren't like most eighteen year olds," said Anton with a soft smile. I shrugged and let a smile spread over my face.

"I wasn't raised to be like other people. I was raised to be myself," I said.

"What idiot raised you that way?" scoffed Anton. I chuckled and looked at my watch. I looked back up and Anton raised an eyebrow.

"Cami wants me to meet her once she closes," I said.

"I'm glad you have a friend," said Anton.

"I've never had one before. It is interesting to say the least," I said.

"You're going to get her into all kinds of trouble," said Anton. I smacked him on the arm and left to take a shower. I blow-dried my hair and pulled on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. I pulled on a pair of tan heels and walked over to the balcony. I frowned and pulled on my trench coat. I grabbed my umbrella and looked at the time. I walked into the kitchen and found that Anton had disappeared. I walked to his office and looked in.

"Anton?" I called.

"Yes," cried a distant voice. I looked around and found Anton on his phone in his bedroom. I raised an eyebrow and he raised his hand to silence me. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the doorframe. Anton finished his call and turned to me with a smile.

"That was Elijah Mikaelson-the patron I told you about-he has invited me out to dinner with him and his brother. Apparently his brother is interested in the work I did on the history of the occult in New Orleans," said Anton walking over to his closet.

"Don't have too much fun," I said.

"Come home tonight," said Anton. I rolled my eyes and left the apartment. I put up my umbrella and strolled leisurely down the now empty streets. The rain made the city even more beautiful if that was possible. I typically don't like most American cities. They were full of cookie-cutter buildings and big chains. They lacked the charm and beauty that the preservation of the city's culture and architecture could bring to a city. But New Orleans had that charm or at least the French Quarter did. I walked to Rousseau's and Cami walked out. She looked at me and I saw the nervous look on her face. What could she possibly be so nervous about? What exactly was this person she was taking me to going to tell me about? Did I really want to find out? I thought about that last question for a little while and chuckled softly. Of course I did. My curiosity was one of my biggest flaws-it was only superseded by my violent tendencies. No matter how dangerous this was I was going to find out what was going on. I am going to find out what Cami is hiding.

"You ready?" she asked knowing full well that this was her way of asking if I really wanted to know what she did.

"Absolutely," I said. She sighed and she started to walk. I followed after her and eventually looped my arm through hers. She lead me across the Quarter and we stopped at an old church. I looked up at it and then at Cami.

"I'm not Catholic," I said.

"This isn't your typical church," said Cami. We climbed the steps and entered the church. I put my umbrella to the side and watched as Cami approached a kneeling figure. She kneeled down beside him and I watched the figure turn towards her. His head suddenly snapped up and he looked over at me. Cami said something to him and he turned away. They talked for several more minutes and then got up. They walked towards me and the man looked me over.

"This is my uncle-Father Kieran O'Connell," said Cami.

"You should go home," he said.

"Should-not have to," I said. He sighed and looked at Cami.

"She shouldn't be here," he said.

"I told her that but Kal isn't exactly one to take no for an answer," said Cami. The man looked at me and then sat down in one of the pews.

"Sit down," he said. I sat down behind him and stared at the altar waiting for him to talk. Cami sat down next to me and I could feel the tension coming off of her.

"When I say vampire what do you think?" he asked.

"Dracula," I said.

"And what about witch?" he asked.

"Hecate," I said.

"And werewolf?" he asked.

"Page 394," I said. I heard him chuckle and he looked down at the floor.

"But do you consider those words to be fact or fiction?" he asked.

"Even in the most ridiculous of legends and stories there is some smidgeon of truth," I said.

"Those legends are more than just a smidgeon true. Here in New Orleans and around the world there is a thriving supernatural community that exists alongside humans. Not every city has a supernatural community, but here in New Orleans we have a very powerful one. The witches of New Orleans are some of the most powerful and dangerous witches in the world. They channel ancestral magic and can do next to anything. The werewolves aren't much of a presence and haven't been for a long time. But the vampires-the vampires rule the city. There are some that can walk in the light and some that can only walk at night, but all of them are ruled by Marcel and a very powerful vampire family," said the man.

"And how do you factor in?" I asked.

"You aren't going to protest or cry out that I'm a liar. You don't think I'm crazy?" he asked.

"The truth is rarely what we expect it to be, Father. I've learned that lesson the hard way and by learning that lesson I'm not surprised by anything that life. Not even this," I said.

"If you belief me then you should be terrified," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Vampires are fast, strong, and immortal. They have very few limits and even the limits they have can be pushed and overcome. You're a human-they could crush you," he said.

"You mean drain me," I said. He turned around and I looked from the altar to him.

"Death doesn't scare me. Death is an old friend," I said. I looked back at the altar and he turned away.

"What about this family?" I asked.

"They are said to be the first vampires ever created. They are dangerous, ruthless, and more powerful than any force on Earth. Human life like yours is insignificant to them," he said.

"Would one of them happen to be named Klaus?" I asked,

"Have you met him?" asked Father O'Connell.

"No, Cami was worried I had sex with him. I can only assume that he is a vampire from the fearful way she said his name," I said.

"He isn't just a vampire. He is a hybrid-a werewolf and a vampire. And that fact makes him the most powerful being on this planet as well as virtually impossible to kill," said Father O'Connell. I let out a laugh and he turned back to me.

"The fear is palpable in your voice, Father. But why you fear at all is beyond me. People like Klaus can do a lot of damage but in the end they never win. Even if they win the war they still lose because no one will ever love them. His subjects will fear him. His family will worry. And the women in his life will constantly struggle till one day it becomes too much and they leave. In the end people like him always lose," I said.

"I don't care about who wins and who loses. I care about the damage the sides do because it is innocent people-innocent humans who get caught in the crossfire," said Father O'Connell.

"I assure you, Father, there is no such thing as an innocent human," I said looking up at the altar. I looked at Father O'Connell and then Cami.

"How exactly do you two know about this?" I asked.

"I represent the humans of New Orleans. I meet with the leaders of the supernatural community and we work together so we can coexist peacefully," said Father O'Connell. I looked away from them and he turned away.

"Why are you telling me this? You could have made up anything and I would believed it. You didn't have to tell the truth," I said. I watched Father O'Connell and saw his shoulders sag. He took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair.

"A war is coming soon and we are going to need all the help we can get. I need you to help. You have money and resources," said Father O'Connell.

"No, my brother has money and resources. I don't inherit mine till I turn twenty-one. What I do have is nerves of steel and the power to make my brother listen. Whatever war is coming, Father, you can count on me to do whatever needs to be done," I said. He looked at me and I saw the understanding in his eyes. I stood up and looked over at Cami. I smiled at her and then looked back at Father.

"I would like to know more, Father. Care to join me for dinner?" I asked. He looked at me and then at the altar.

"Once you get involved with this there is no turning back," said Father O'Connell.

"I didn't expect there to be," I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Anton shook his head and stared his drink down. I sighed and looked over at Cami who stood at the other end of the bar looking at us. I tapped my glass and she nodded. She came over and Anton looked up.

"You shouldn't indulge her like this," said Anton looking up at Cami.

"I'm not indulging anything. What she said to you is the truth," said Cami. She topped off my glass and looked over at Anton.

"Kal isn't lying to you," said Cami.

"This isn't possible. These things only exist in books and movies," said Anton.

"You won't even say the word will you?" I asked feeling a smirk tug at my lips.

"Vampires aren't real," said Anton looking at me.

"Denial doesn't suit you," I said. Anton narrowed his eyes and looked from me to Cami.

"Is this some sort of prank? If it is it isn't funny," said Anton.

"This isn't a prank. This is life-this is our life," I said.

"If this is real then you and I aren't getting involved in this. We already have enough trouble in our lives," said Anton. My smirk fell and I stiffened. I looked over at Anton and sneered at him.

"I am fully aware of the consequences of the decision I made. I don't need you to constantly remind me that our life is the way it is because of me," I said.

"Kal, I didn't mean it like that," said Anton with a sigh.

"Of course you did. You have never gotten into an ounce of trouble in your life. You are and were a golden boy. But me? Why I get into all sorts of trouble. I complicate things. I muck things up. I cause trouble. But that fact aside you need to understand that we can't stand on the sidelines and watch a war take place. We can't let innocent people suffer because you don't have the constitution to handle at little turmoil in your life. We have the ability to do something-to help and that is exactly what we should do," I said.

"So you want us to take part in a supernatural war?" asked Anton.

"I want you to meet with Father O'Connell and help him in any way you can. We are blessed with good health, a massive fortune, and connections. We should and will help," I said.

"The money is mine. I'm not going to just spend it on this nonsense," said Anton.

"It isn't nonsense. The money would be spent to buy extra food rations, medical supplies, bed linens, and provide housing for those displaced by the war or seeking sanctuary. We would restore and open up an abandoned part of the church. My uncle wants to use your money to help people," said Cami.

"We just got here. You had to have gotten money from someone else before me. Why don't you just ask your previous source and leave us out of this," said Anton. Cami frowned and looked away.

"My uncle doesn't trust them, not as much as he trusts you," said Cami.

"He hasn't met me," said Anton in a dry voice.

"Then that must really say something about our previous lender," said Cami with a pointed look.

"We're not asking you to give up a vital organ-we are asking you to give up some money. We can always make more of that," I said

"That isn't the point. You are asking for a lot of money to spend in some fictional war," said Anton.

"It isn't fictional. It is very real," I said.

"Have you seen them?" he asked.

"Seen who?" I asked.

"These witches and vampires and werewolves," said Anton looking at me.

"No. I like to trust people and take them at their word," I said.

"And look how well that turned out last time," said Anton. I narrowed my eyes and Cami tensed. I looked at her and followed her worried gaze. I looked over at the group that had just entered the bar and one of them turned towards us. He smiled and walked over.

"Mr. Markovic," said a rather dreamy looking man in a suit. I looked him over and let a smile spread over my face. He was a sight I wouldn't mind seeing more often but right now really wasn't the time.

"Mr. Mikaelson," said Anton holding out his hand. I looked at him and then quickly away. I frowned and tried to remember why that name was familiar. I looked over at Anton and then at Cami. I studied her face and noted the distress on it. She looked at me and I saw only fear in her eyes. I looked back at Elijah Mikaelson and studied him again. He looked young-late twenties maybe early thirties. There was no grey or wrinkles. He looked to be perfectly normal. But something was just a bit off. The look in his eyes was weary and collected. It was a look that was far beyond his years especially for a man of privilege. But perhaps Elijah wasn't what he appeared to be. Vampires were said ageless. They were stuck forever looking how they did when they were turned. Though vampirism aside Elijah was still a good-looking fellow if not a little undead for my tastes.

"This is my sister, Kal. Kal this is Elijah Mikaelson," said Anton with a rather cheery smile. Elijah held out his hand and I placed mine in his. I squeezed his hand hard enough for the bones to crack and watched his face. He was utter unfazed. Fascinating.

"Ms. O'Connell," said Elijah nodding to Cami. Cami merely looked at him and then left to serve another customer. I looked around and saw that the rest of Elijah's party had taken a seat. And there was more than one familiar face in that crowd. Marcel was there along with the blonde guy from my first day here. But my favorite face belonged to someone I didn't think I would ever see again. Anton followed my gaze and then looked at me.

"Really?" he asked. I smiled at him and Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"It seems my sister is friends with one of your companions," said Anton.

"We're real close," I said. Elijah looked over at the table and then at me.

"Niklaus didn't tell me he had the pleasure," said Elijah.

"Niklaus?" I asked. I looked at the table and my eyes rested on the blonde man. So he was the Big Bad Klaus. He seemed more like the desperate lonely sort in my mind from the way he was drinking and eyeing Marcel. But I guess paranoia and power are a package deal. I looked at Elijah and smirked.

"I don't know a Niklaus," I said.

"Oh," said Elijah.

"But she does know a Kol," said a musical British voice. Elijah looked at me and I gave him a wild smile.

"Like I said-we're real close," I said. Elijah looked at me and then a look of realization spread over his face. He looked from me to Kol and I saw disgust and a bit of worry fill his eyes

"I trust this has been a pleasant friendship," said Elijah looking at Kol. I looked at him and then Anton. I glanced at Cami and then back at Anton. Anton shook his head-knowing full well what I was about to say-and I gave Elijah an amused look.

"Don't worry I'm fang free," I said leaning towards him. Kol spit out his drink and started to cough. Elijah looked around unsure what to do and I saw Klaus and Marcel start to rise.

"Oh settle down. I'm not Buffy after all," I said. I looked at them and then Anton.

"Who exactly are you?" asked a voice as smooth and pleasant as silk. I looked to my left and saw Klaus leaning up against the bar beside me.

"A girl with a little too much curiosity and a real love of seeing idiotic expressions on peoples faces. Just like the one you are wearing right now," I said with a smile. Klaus frowned and leaned towards me.

"You know what I mean and let me warn you. I don't take well to hunters in my city," he hissed.

"Then we are lucky I'm an animal lover," I said leaning towards him. I smiled and patted him on the cheek.

"You can settle down, Klaus. I'm not here to kill or even talk to you-any of you for that matter," I said looking around the group. I leaned back and looked at Cami whose eyes were so wide you would think she was a cartoon character.

"Then why are you here?" asked Klaus.

"I moved here with my brother because he got a job with the Historical Society. I only found out about you after I got here," I said.

"And what do you want?" asked Klaus.

"To finish my drink and talk to my brother in peace. But I don't think that will be happening any time soon. Even if you do leave we both know you would be listening to my every word and I bet you'll be having someone watch me now. You seem like the type to have lackies," I said.

"Where on Earth did you find this one, Kol," said Klaus. Kol laughed and looked at me with dancing eyes.

"A nice little club you would know about if you ventured out of your art study every once in a while. Hermitage doesn't suit you-neither does pining," said Kol. Klaus narrowed his eyes and I looked at Elijah.

"Kol was a perfect gentleman. You don't need to worry about me," I said. I looked at Anton and gave him a pointed look.

"That goes for you too," I said.

"I think I should be a little offended that you would think I would hurt her. I'm not even the one you should be worried about-you should be keeping your eye on her," said Kol. Elijah looked surprised and Anton only looked resigned.

"One day I'm going to stop hearing about your nightly exploits and that will be the best day of my life," said Anton.

"Then you will have lead a very sad life," I said. Anton snorted and I looked around the bar. I looked out at the window and my eyes narrowed. I stood up and hurried outside shoving dozens of people aside. I burst onto the side walk and took off running. I ran past the bar and down the block. I took a right turn and came to an abrupt stop as the light changed. I heard something come up behind me and I turned to see that the whole party had followed me. Anton stepped up beside me and followed my gaze.

"What is it?" he asked. I looked across the road and clinched my fist.

"I saw a dead man," I said. He looked at me and I looked at the ground.

"It appears strangulation isn't the cause of death," I said.

"He should be dead," said Anton his voice barely above a whisper.

"Nothing is ever what it should be," I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I looked at my drink cup and then over at Anton. He sighed and I looked back at my cup. I took a sip and leaned back. I looked over at the window and then back at Anton.

"I think you should leave," I said.

"You? Don't you mean we?" he asked.

"No, I mean you. This is my mess. I will clean it up," I said.

"How exactly is this your mess?" asked Cami.

"It is nothing. Anton, he is here for me-not you. You should leave. You should go somewhere where you can have a happy normal life. A life where you don't pay for the mistakes I've made," I said.

"We're a family and families stick together," said Anton.

"You'll end up dead if you stay here," I said.

"And you won't?" he asked.

"We both know that I am more than capable of taking care of myself," I said with a scowl. I knocked back the rest of my drink and Anton sighed.

"I don't want to leave you. You shouldn't have to go through this alone," said Anton.

"We both know I'm good at being alone," I said.

"But that doesn't mean you should be alone," he said.

"That man is going to turn this city and my life upside down. He is going to come after me and he is going to do it any way he can. If he takes you or hurts you I would cave in a heartbeat," I said.

"I'm a liability," said Anton.

"You're my only weakness. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you," I said.

"And that is the reason you're in this mess in the first place. This is my fault," said Anton. I looked over at him and narrowed my eyes. I got off my stool and walked over to him.

"Don't you ever say that again. This is my fault. I was the one who made the choice-not you. I am the one who should live with the consequences-not you," I said.

"But I can't just leave," said Anton.

"Yes you can," I said sliding a folder his way. He opened it and then looked at me.

"I can't. I won't," he said.

"The Louvre is planning on opening a new exhibition and they need a historian to help them. I called them today and told them that you would love to take the job and knowing just how brilliant you are they jumped at the chance to have you back. You leave tomorrow morning," I said.

"Kal, I'm not leaving you alone," said Anton.

"You don't have a choice. I'm having your bags packed as we speak," I said.

"Kal," said Anton his voice pleading.

"Maybe when this is all over we can be a family, but until then Anton I think it best you stay far away from me and don't try to contact me," I said. Anton looked at me, searching my face, and I watched his eyes water. I looked down at the table and then back up at him.

"Goodbye," I said. Anton opened his mouth and then closed his mouth. He took a deep breath and walked out of the bar.

"Kal what is going on?" asked Cami.

"Nothing, nothing at all," I said.

"You two are as thick as thieves-I highly doubt you would kick him out of your life because of nothing," said Cami.

"Good night, Cami," I said. I walked out and heard a slow clapping. I looked around and frowned. Out of the shadows walked Kol who was wearing a smirk and mischievous eyes.

"When it comes to people pushing other people away I didn't think I could meet anyone who did it better than Klaus, but that was just brilliant," he said. I kept walking and suddenly Kol was in front of me. He looked me over and smiled.

"I never thought I would see you again," he said.

"Oh god please tell me aren't going to have a moment," I said. Kol laughed and shook his head.

"I wouldn't call this a moment. I would call it an opportunity," said Kol.

"An opportunity to do what?" I asked.

"You're going to go home and you're going to find a folder on the table-a folder like the one you gave Anton. Except this one contains your inheritance as well as a notice that your apartment has to be vacated in the morning. So come tomorrow you'll be homeless and alone" he said sounding overjoyed at the prospect.

"And how does that affect you?" I asked.

"I want you to come live with us or rather we want you to come live with us," said Kol.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Father O'Connell may not have told you but he has been hexed by a witch. He is going to die soon. And when he does the human faction will need a new representative. We've been searching for days to find someone we thought we could trust-someone who could do the job right and until today we hadn't found anyone. But after some careful consideration we decided we want it to be you. We want you to take the good father's seat at the table," said Kol.

"You want someone who you can control and manipulate. But that isn't me. Find some other person to be your figurehead. I've got things to do," I said.

"We want to work together. We don't want to control you. We want this city to thrive," he said.

"And you think I can do that," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"We've been looking into you and you are an interesting girl who is oddly suited for the task at hand. Father O'Connell is going to die and he is going to need a successor. We want it to be you and if it is going to be you-you need to survive this war. And the safest place in New Orleans is our home," he said.

"You're crazy. I mean you are absolutely mad. I'm an eighteen-year-old girl who moved to this city four days ago-I can't rule it. Are you mental? This is a disastrous idea," I said.

"Not with our support. Imagine peace, Kal. And imagine a place where you are finally home," he said.

"Kol why don't you go away and we can just pretend we never had this conversation," I said.

"Father O'Connell thinks this is a good idea-brilliant in fact. He thinks you're a woman for the people. Apparently you weren't fazed by your recent discoveries and were more than eager to use your affluence to help-and that impressed him," said Kol.

"He met me yesterday," I said.

"We're quick studies of people-we have to be if we want to survive in this world. We'll teach you everything you need to know to do the job, Kal. All you have to do is say yes," said Kol.

"What do you get out of this?" I asked.

"My brothers get someone they trust as the next successor and well me," said Kol with a smirk.

"That isn't going to happen again," I said.

"I think I will. I think you are going to say yes to our offer and I think we're going to get very close. I am irresistible after," said Kol with a wiggle of his eyebrows. I laughed and shook my head.

"My answer is no-I have problems of my own to deal with," I said.

"You mean the man you supposedly murdered back in Iceland? He's dead. We thought he might be a problem in making this deal happen so I paid him a little visit. His body is still rotting on his hotel floor if you want me to get you a keepsake," said Kol.

"I don't actually have a choice about this do I? You've chosen me as your little pet and I won't be able to escape that will I?" I asked.

"Of course you have a choice, Kal. I'm not ever going to take your free will away from you. But I will do everything I can to get you to say yes. And not just because my family wants you to say yes-I want you to say yes. You interest me, Kal, and I can't say that about many women. I want to find out why you interest me so much. So I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you say yes and stick around," he said.

"You're insane," I said.

"I think that is just your type. I think this world is just your kind of world. I think you like adventure and action. I don't think you want a normal life," said Kol.

"Right now I don't care what you think. Apparently since you've solved all my problems I need to go grovel at my brother's feet. Maybe I'll go to Paris with him since Iceland is actually gone for good," I said.

"And what exactly are you going to do? Bake cookies, go shopping, go to school? You'll be bored within a day," said Kol stepping closer to me.

"You don't know me. We had sex together and you did a little snooping. That doesn't mean you know me," I said.

"You weren't drunk. You didn't ask my name. You didn't try to sneak away. You're past is riddled with feats that get your blood pumping and your heart racing. You do whatever is the most dangerous thing you can think of and rush into it without a thought. Playing house with your brother isn't the life for you," said Kol.

"So staying here and playing house with you is?" I asked.

"If you say yes you can have everything you've ever wanted. You can have the action, the drama, and the excitement. You can lead a life that will never be dull. All you have to do is say yes," said Kol. I looked at him and he took a step closer to me.

"I'm not going to let up, Kal. You're going to say yes," he said. I pushed him away from me and shook my head.

"You're mental," I said.

"No I'm honest and you're delusional. Why do you think it was so easy for you to push Anton away? Because you know deep down that that life isn't for you. This is-so say yes, Kal. Say yes and get everything you've ever wanted," said Kol.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I watched my stuff get moved into the mansion and couldn't help but feel slightly disgusted with my decision. I should be with Anton somewhere over the Atlantic by now. I shouldn't be moving into the house of a bunch of immortal vampires. I shouldn't be attempting to lead an entire city. I should be going to French clubs and bringing home boys Anton disproved of. I leaned against the wall of the entrance and saw the last of my things being carried up to my room. I followed the movers and began to unpack my things. I worked silently my mind wandering to my decision. I would suffer for choosing to do this. I knew I would. But I couldn't say no. New Orleans seems to have everything I wanted in life. Kol had been right. I cursed at the thought and shook my head. He was right about me, but he wasn't right about us. Getting into bed with him would be a mistake. A mistake that would feel great at the time, but I would regret it later. But I have the feeling that I will regret many things in the coming times. I unpacked the last of my clothes and looked at my phone. Four calls from Anton. I frowned and walked out of my room. I threw my phone into the trash and grabbed my purse. I walked out of the mansion and down the street. I walked for a while not caring where I went, but eventually walked to the Apple Store. I purchased a new phone and made sure to get a new phone number. I did a bit of shopping and met of a few of the cities shop owners. I made my way back to the mansion as the sky darkened and found my way blocked.

"Let me past," I said in a cold tone.

"We can't," said the vampire. I narrowed my eyes and reacted without thought. I jerked my foot out and kicked the vampire in a particularly sensitive area. I slammed his head against the wall and he stumbled back. I took advantage of his confusion and snapped his neck. He fell to the ground and I stepped over his body. I put up my things and found the Mikaelson's in the study. I set a folder down on Klaus' desk and turned to face them.

"You need better security," I said. They looked over at me and Klaus frowned.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Your guard is momentarily dead. I'm sure he'll come around soon enough," I said. I looked around the room and Klaus sighed.

"You can't attack my vampires," he said.

"Then don't block me from coming into what is now my home as well as yours. Next time I'll stake him," I said.

"You wouldn't. You couldn't. You aren't strong enough," said Klaus.

"Oh wipe that look off your face. It is just death," I said with a roll of my eyes. I poured myself a drink and sat down. I examined each of their faces and then smiled.

"What a cavalier attitude for a human to have. Are you aware of how easily I could kill you right now?" asked Klaus.

"Good god please do if it will spare me more of your chit chat," I said closing my eyes.

"I'm so sorry for boring you. If I truly bore you that much feel more than free to pack up and leave," said Klaus.

"I would love to, but sadly I can't-someone started a war in the city," I said.

"Heres to hoping a stray bullet hits you and you die," said Klaus with a laugh.

"Careful Klaus I don't have to align with you. The witches would be just as eager for an alliance with the humans," I said opening my eyes. I took another sip of my drink and leaned forward.

"If you didn't want me here than you shouldn't have sent Kol after me. But I am here and we need to make the best of that. I want us to get along. I want to make this work-we need to make this work. I've seen Father O'Connell and he's only getting worse. Within days whatever hex the witches put on him will take full control of him and I'll be all you're left with," I said. I finished my drink and looked at the glass.

"I think it is time for a party," I said.

"What?" asked Klaus while Kol smiled.

"I need to win the trust of the most prominent humans of the city. And there is no better way for me to meet them. They'll come for the booze and to satisfy their curiosity and they'll leave devoted little followers," I said.

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" asked Kol. I looked at him and smiled.

"Someone has to take the leap of faith first and I'm going to make sure it is me," I said.

"And when exactly do you want to have this little party?" asked Klaus.

"The end of the week," I said.

"Do you want us to draw up a list of invitees?" asked Elijah.

"No, I already have one," I said with a laugh. Elijah raised an eyebrow and I looked at Kol.

"You aren't the only ones who are good at looking into people's pasts. There is an interesting group of people in this city-such interesting pasts-such interesting hobbies. And I know them all," I said.

"You're going to exploit them," said Elijah.

"No I'm going to show them that I can give them what they want-whether that be peace or pleasure," I said.

"And what was the father's opinion of this?" asked Klaus.

"He pointed me in the direction of a great caterer and added a name or two to my list. I need the loyalty of the humans and this is the fastest way to get it," I said. Klaus frowned and I sighed.

"I'll be of no use to you if we don't do this," I said.

"Very well. I'll make the arrangements," said Klaus moving to stand up. I motioned to the folder and Klaus raised an eye.

"My intell on our guests. It will make for an excellent read," I said. Klaus picked it up and left the room cursing under this breath. Elijah looked at his watch and then at me.

"You'll have to excuse me. I have a meeting to attend to," said Elijah with a nod in Kol's direction and a smile in mine. After he left we sat in silence for a minute and Kol suddenly smiled.

"Can I take this opportunity to say I told you so?" he asked.

"Only at your own risk," I said. Kol laughed and I smiled. He stood up and gestured towards my drink. I held it out and he refilled it. I leaned back and Kol watched me.

"You know I think I've figured it out," said Kol.

"Figured out what?" I asked.

"Why you interest me," he said.

"Care to share your insight?" I asked.

"You aren't like other girls. You aren't like other humans. You don't pretend to be good or pretend to be full of light. You revel in the grit and darkness of life. You thrive here in this world. Don't try to tell me differently. I saw the way your eyes lit up while you talked with Klaus. I see how easily you accept this world. You have a vampire spirit," said Kol.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I said.

"Do. Kal most people go through life blind to half the world. They only want to see what is the accepted part of life. They want the light. They want the good. And by living that way they miss out on half of what life has to offer. Human life is incomplete and insignificant. Most humans will never live a full life. But you, you accept the whole world and choice to revel in all aspects of life. You'll experience more that life has to offer than any other human alive," said Kol.

"Well now that you've unraveled the mystery that is me I do hope you will move on to another girl," I said.

"Oh no quite the opposite. With you I can be myself-I can be the monster that I am and you won't even bat an eye. The blood, the death, the violence won't even faze you in the slightest. You are everything I've ever wanted. Expect me to pursue you till the end of your days, Kal. Expect me to always be there. And expect that one day you will give into me because despite all your lies and protests you know what I am exactly what you want," said Kol. We stared at each other for a moment and then I laughed.

"Good night, Kol," I said standing up and walking out of the room.

"I always liked a good chase," called Kol after me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I smoothed out my dress and looked at my reflection. I adjusted my bracelets and pushed one of my curls back. I looked myself over one more time and sighed. The dress was made exclusively of red lace and was almost entirely see through. It was a choice I normally wouldn't make, but tonight needed something special. I shrugged and turned away. I walked out of my room and looked out over the courtyard. It had been transformed over the last week. It had gone from an empty stone area to a sinful paradise. The lighting was dim and soft. There were red silks artfully draped over the railings and in the archways. A bar had been set up at one end and a jazz band was at the other end. Waiters were filling glasses of champagne and standing at attention waiting for the party to start. Trays of decadent desserts and elegantly plated entrees were being assembled. Girls in beautiful dresses were chatting causally by the bar. Behind the stairs a gambling den had been set up with poker, blackjack, and roulette games waiting to be played. And I knew that each of the archways had been blocked off and used to create private seating areas for when guests wanted to indulge in their sin of choice. The courtyard had become a place for sin-which was exactly what I needed it to be tonight. I needed the guests to walk in and feel no need to put on a front. I needed them to let their guards down. I needed them to trust me. And after tonight I knew they would. I would know their secrets after tonight and they would know mine. Footsteps came down the hallway and Klaus smiled at me.

"Is it to your liking? Your little den of debauchery?" he asked.

"Very much so," I said with a smile.

"And you are sure this will work?" asked Elijah.

"Shared interests and time aren't the only things that bring people closer and bred trust. Secrets have a way of creating bonds that can never be broken that is unparalleled," I said.

"Do you speak from experience?" asked Kol coming to stand next to me. A smirk spread over his face and I let my smile turn into a grin.

"My secrets are not your secrets to know," I said.

"Like you have any," muttered Klaus.

"We all secrets. Some more than others, but nonetheless we all have secrets," I said.

"And you are going to exploit them all," said Klaus.

"I'm going to give the people what they want-what they truly want," I said.

"This better work," said Klaus. He turned away and walked downstairs with Elijah. Kol smiled at me and I sighed.

"You look lovely," he said letting his gaze wander over me. I looked at him and then away.

"I know I'll regret saying this later but you look good, Kol," I said. Kol's smile widened and he laughed.

"I always look good, but I must admit that tonight I look particularly dashing," said Kol.

"Oh shut up," I muttered trying to seem cross but a smile was showing through.

"Careful Kal you're starting to wear down. Next thing you know you'll be making declarations of love and romantic gestures," he said.

"I will never being making declarations of love or romantic gestures. Not to you, not to anyone," I said.

"Unless you have recently become psychic I don't see how you could possibly make such a statement. Especially knowing how charming and persistent I am," said Kol. I rolled my eyes and Klaus signaled to me. I moved to walk downstairs and Kol offered his arm. I looked at him for a moment and then looped mine through his. We walked downstairs and positioned ourselves at the doorway to greet guests. Marcel showed first along with a few of his vampires who were there to keep an eye on the guests. The band started up and people began to arrive. Soon dozens of people filled the room and were well on their way to having a merry night. Once the last of the guests arrived I did a bit of networking and made my way to the stairs along side the Mikaelsons. Marcel's vampires moved to blockade the door and I nodded to Elijah. Elijah silenced the room and then gave me the floor. I put on my most enchanting smile and looked out over the guests.

"My name is Kal Markovic and I would like you all for coming. Tonight is all about trust. You look around the room and you see faces you have known for years. You see people who have become pillars of this community. And to varying degrees you trust them. Tonight I plan on winning your trust. Tonight I will become the person you see in the room and trust without hesitation. Now I understand that trust must be mutual and it must be earned-not simply given. I also understand that sometimes a leap of faith is required of us before we may trust each other. So right now I am going to take my leap of faith. I'm going to share a secret with you and trust you to keep it. Only a few weeks ago I murdered my mother and attempted to murder her lover after I caught her trying to kill my half-brother for his money. A trial was conducted, but there wasn't any evidence that directly pointed to me so I got off scotch free. Now I am here and I'm next in line to take control of the human portion of this city. And I promise you that is you put your trust in me and give me your undivided loyalty I will protect you and your interests and your secrets as I protected my brother that night. All that is required of you is to take a leap of your own. Please enjoy tonight and rest assured that what happens tonight will never leave these walls," I said.

The band started up again and I took a sip of my champagne. I joined the crowd again and began to familiarize myself with the people. As we talked I let what I knew be known and showed them over the curtained areas where their sin of choice awaited them. I saw the looks of glee and greed cross over people's faces. I watched as body posture began relaxed and people became more open. Guests filled up the curtained areas and the dance floor as well. Drinks flowed freely and the food was consumed with delight. I walked over the bar and ordered myself a drink.

"This is quite a party," said Kol who was on his third bourbon of the hour.

"If I'm being honest it is disgusting in a way, but at the same time the kind of freedom these people have now is something they may never get again and that is sort of liberating. And I find liberation to be wonderful-it allows you to truly get to know someone," I said.

"Well I feel like I've truly gotten to know you tonight. Were you telling to truth?" he asked.

"I was. My mother was a drifter and after she left my dad we didn't talk. But one day after my father passed while we were in Iceland she came to visit us. She begged my forgiveness and I granted it without questions or conditions. She was my mother and I only wanted her to love me. And it seemed that she did for a while. That is till I came home from a lunch date to find Anton trapped against the wall with a gun to his head. She wanted to kill him and have the entire family fortune pass immediately to me. And then she would steal the money from me. I made a choice to protect my brother above all else and that choice lead me to kill her," I said. I downed my drink and looked over at Cami.

"I'm not going to apologize or pretend remorse. I'm not sorry I did it. I'm only sorry that I believed her and put Anton in that position," I said.

"We would all do whatever we have to protect the people we care about. And you don't have to apologize for that," said Kol. I looked at him and smiled.

"I forgot who I was talking to. The self-proclaimed big bad of all time," I said.

"I am very bad, Kal, and I happen to think you are very bad too. And I don't want you to be ashamed of that or of anything. The world needs people like us to do what ordinary people cannot," said Kol.

"So you are some sort of hero now? Making the tough choices so the masses can sleep peacefully in their little beds," I said.

"I'm no hero. And I never will be. I merely mean that what I am allows the rest of the world to be what it is. The world needs people like me and you-people who are shades of grey rather than black and white," said Kol.

"I'm think I am more of a charcoal rather than a grey," I said.

"I consider charcoal a shade of grey," said Kol.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Klaus coming over with Marcel and Elijah.

"Shades of grey," I said. Klaus gave us a look and I smiled.

"We're justifying our screwed up morals and less than pleasant pasts," I said.

"And most likely our futures as well," said Kol. I smiled and looked around.

"It appears you were right," said Klaus.

"Thank god for that because this was a spur of the moment idea. I didn't even think it would really work. I mean when does stuff like this actually work? This isn't a movie after all," I said.

"What?" asked Klaus his voice a hiss.

"I guess luck is on our side," I said. Kol started to laugh and even Elijah cracked a smile. Marcel smirked and Klaus fumed. I shook my head and finished my drink. Kol held out his hand and gave me a little half bow. I hesitated for a minute and then placed my hand in his-letting him lead me onto the dance floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I took a sip of my orange juice and heard cursing. I looked up from my paper and laughed. Kol glared at me and I shook my head. He blocked the sun from his eyes and pulled open the fridge. He pulled out a blood bag and sank his fangs into it. He walked over to the table and sat down next to me.

"Morning," I said.

"Less loud," said Kol.

"I think the word you are looking for is quieter. What the hell happened to you?" I asked.

"Too much liquor," said Kol.

"You were hanging out the Mayor weren't you? The man is a functioning alcoholic-he could out drink you even on a bad day," I said. Kol glared at me and I smiled.

"Relax it is just a hang over," I said turning back to my paper.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"The New York Times," I said. I heard a ding and I got up. I opened up the oven and pulled out a tray of golden brown danishes. I sat the tray down and turned off the oven. I placed the danishes on a tray and set them down on the table. I pulled a bowl of scrambled eggs from the microwave and took a tray of cut fruit from the fridge. I set them both on the table and looked at Kol.

"Coffee?" I asked.

"More blood. And a plate," he said. I pulled out two more bags and dumped them into a large mug. I put the mug in the microwave and pulled out a plate. I grabbed some silverware and took the mug out of the microwave. I set it all down in front of Kol and then sat back down.

"How domestic of you," said Kol looking over the table.

"It is an old habit. Anton wasn't much of a morning person so I would get up and make breakfast," I said.

"I'm not complaining," said Kol looking at the danishes.

"Lemon, blueberry, and raspberry," I said. Kol grabbed two lemon ones and looked at me.

"Lemon danishes are my favorite," he said. I smiled and shook my head.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"What is it? Do I have blood on my face?" he asked.

"No, no it isn't that," I said.

"Then what?" he asked.

"Lemon is my favorite too," I said. I could feel the grin spread across Kol's face and he handed me one of his danishes. I took it and we ate quietly till a blonde I didn't recognized came into the room. She looked at me and then Kol.

"Who is the trollop?" she asked.

"I'm not a trollop and I can speak for myself. I'm Kal Markovic," I said.

"And what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I live here," I said. The blonde narrowed her eyes and looked at Kol.

"I'm gone for a week and you take in a stray. She has to go," said the blonde.

"No she doesn't. We invited her here," said Klaus entering the room. He saw the food and walked over. He picked up a Danish and looked at the blonde.

"She is going to take over the human faction once the father kicks the bucket," he said.

"And why does that mean she has to stay here?" asked the girl.

"A few people are upset and well a war is beginning. The witches are preparing to make a move and the safest place for her is here," said Klaus getting himself some coffee. She huffed and then looked at me.

"I'm Rebekah Mikaelson," she said.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"Ah Rebekah. Welcome back. How was your trip?" asked Elijah who came already fully dressed.

"Fine," said Rebekah.

"Where exactly did you go?" asked Klaus.

"Nowhere that is any of your business," snapped Rebekah. I looked at Kol and he smiled at me.

"It is always like this," he said.

"Wonderful," I said. He laughed and I turned back to my paper. Rebekah looked around and then came over the table. She picked up a Danish and looked around the room.

"So what did you lot do to upset the witches?" asked Rebekah.

"Klaus was less than kind and killed a few of them," said Kol.

"And why exactly?" asked Rebekah looking at Klaus.

"They refused to do a spell for me and when I offered them one more chance to perform the spell they attacked me. So I killed them," said Klaus as if it was the only logical answer.

"You threatened them didn't you?" asked Rebekah. Klaus smirked and she sighed. She looked back at me and raised an eyebrow.

"And how exactly did you get tangled up in this?" she asked.

"I had sex with Kol and impressed a hexed priest," I said.

"Right," said Rebekah. I shrugged and looked back at my paper.

"You missed quite the party, Rebekah," said Kol.

"Only you lot would throw a party during a war," muttered Rebekah.

"Actually I was the one hosting the party-they were just helping," I said.

"So you host parties here?" asked Rebekah.

"It was to ensure the loyalty and trust of the most prominent humans of the city. It worked out quite nice," I said.

"I'm sure it was a tasteful affair," said Rebekah in a snobbish tone.

"Not particularly. Lots of booze. Lots of drugs. Lots of gambling. And a few prostitutes," I said.

"Good god Elijah how could you let this into our home?" asked Rebekah.

"We didn't have many options," said Elijah.

"More like Kal forced our hands," muttered Klaus.

"I did no such thing. I merely presented my other option. You still could have said no," I said.

"And I am sure that would have turned out well," said Klaus. I smiled and Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"You could have just compelled her to forget about the party," said Rebekah.

"No. No compulsion. I won't allow it," growled Kol glaring down Rebekah. Rebekah looked at him and then at me. She looked back at him and then smiled.

"Well, well, well seems like Kol has a crush on your young ward," said Rebekah.

"Shut up," said Kol.

"Hm I don't think so," said Rebekah. I looked up at her and flicked my wrist. She screamed and looked down at her hand. She ripped out the wooden knife embedded in her hand and looked at me.

"You bitch," she screamed.

"Leave him alone, Rebekah dear. Or next time I'll aim a little higher and use a different kind of wood," I said holding her gaze. She searched my face and I went back to my paper. She flounced out of the kitchen and soon the others followed. Everyone but Kol who was busy smiling at me.

"You like me," he said in a sing song voice.

"Stop being such a child," I said.

"You like me a lot," he said.

"Be quiet," I said.

"You just stabbed and threatened an Original because you like me," he said.

"No, no I don't. What I like is peace and quiet in the morning. So shut up," I said.

"You don't need to be ashamed of your feelings," said Kol. I sighed and stood up. I walked out of the room and Kol followed me out.

"You can't run from me or your feelings," he said. I started to walk upstairs and the looked at him.

"I have a meeting to go to. Feel more than free to find some other girl to annoy," I said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I walked into the church and sat down. I looked up at the altar and closed my eyes.

"Forgive me, Father for I have sinned," I said.

"We don't have time for you to confesses your sins which I am guessing are numerous," said Father O'Connell.

"I haven't exactly lead a Christian life," I said.

"I didn't think so. How did the party go?" he asked.

"Splendidly. They acted exactly as I expected them to do. And they did exactly what I wanted them to do," I said.

"I heard about your little confession," he said.

"Sometimes the right choice isn't the good choice," I said.

"This is why you left Iceland?" he asked.

"I was an outcast and I was making Anton one as well. We wanted a fresh start. So we came here and then shit hit the fan. And now here we are," I said.

"You could still join him," he said. I laughed and shook my head.

"My window of opportunity has passed. I had my chance and I didn't take it. What does that say about me?" I asked.

"That you're only human. Eventually everyone has to go out on their own. By not going on with your brother you made the decision to go out on your own. And by doing so you are going to help a lot of people," said Father O'Connell. I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope. I handed it to the father and smiled.

"The money needed to restore the back part of the church," I said.

"Thank you," he said.

"No need to thank me. The way I see it is that this is my job now. I do whatever I can to protect and help the humans of this city. And if that means I throw a little money around then so be it," I said.

"You might have to throw more around by the time the Mikaelsons and the witches are done," he said.

"The Mikaelsons will chip in," I said.

"Assuming they win," he said.

"I've spent a week with them and I can already tell you with the upmost confidence that they will win. They're driven and quite protective. Combine that with their strength and generals superiority and I don't think any witch could stop them," I said.

"I pray you are right. They might be vampires, but they are people we can make a deal with. The witches might not be so inclined," said Father O'Connell.

"They would be. But there is no guarantee that they would treat the humans well once the war ended. The vampires need the humans. We're their life support. They can't survive without us-without our blood. If you are doubting your choice of allies let me reassure you that you have not put your faith in the wrong people," I said.

"You really believe that?" he asked.

"I do," I said.

"You take well to this," he said.

"We all have a calling. Perhaps this is mine," I said.

"Perhaps. I'm going to begin ordering medical and food supplies. We'll store them in the attic and then move them to the back of the church once it is restored," said Father O'Connell.

"I have a crew coming by in a few minutes to begin working," I said.

"Good. The faster we can get this done the better," he said. He stood up and stumbled a little bit. I steadied him and he sighed.

"I'm getting worse," he said.

"I know," I replied.

"Soon I'm going to go mad. I need you to make sure I don't hurt anyone," he said.

"I promise you I won't let you hurt anyone," I said. He nodded and shook off my arm. He walked slowly towards his study and I waited till he was in to leave. I walked out of the church and looked at my watch. I walked down the street to Rousseaus and took a seat at the bar.

"So she emerges from the mansion," said Cami.

"It's not like I disappeared or anything," I said.

"You haven't been out of the mansion very much," said Cami.

"I have a lot to learn. And I need to learn it fast," I said. Cami poured me a drink and I took a sip.

"He is getting worse," said Cami.

"I know," I said.

"He won't last much longer. He'll be gone soon," said Cami in a low voice.

"Then I recommend you spend as much time as you can with him. Take a few days off and be with him. Don't stay here and serve drunks like me," I said.

"You're not a drunk," she said.

"Not yet. But a few more weeks at the Mikaelson residence and I'll be the Mayor's new drinking buddy," I said. I looked at my watch and sighed.

"Got somewhere to be?" she asked.

"They don't like when I leave the mansion for long periods of time. If I am gone for more than two maybe three hours they send out search parties," I said. I finished my drink and pulled out a few bills. I handed them to Cami and turned to go.

"Don't be a stranger," she said.

"Likewise. You can stop by the mansion anytime," I said. Cami frowned and I walked out of the bar. I walked back to the mansion and found that the house was in an uproar. I listened to Klaus yell for a moment and then rolled my eyes. I walked up to my room and took off my jacket. I hung it up and flopped back onto my bed. I picked up one of the books on my bedside table and began to read. I had an hour or so of silence and then Kol showed up.

"Organic chemistry? What a snooze," he said.

"I enjoy it. It reminds me of less volatile times," I said as I heard Klaus roar.

"He'll get over it. He is just going at it with Rebekah again," said Kol.

"This happens often?" I asked.

"All the time," said Kol.

"Splendid," I said.

"Your meeting go well?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Good," said Kol.

"Is there something you want?" I asked.

"You know what I want," he said.

"No," I replied. He grabbed my book and positioned himself in front of me.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked.

"Nothing. Certainly not you," I said moving to grab my book. He held it away from me and I glared at him.

"Give it back," I said.

"No," he replied a smile spreading over his face.

"Give it back," I said once more.

"No," he said laughing a little. I huffed and hit him with one of my pillows.

"Give it back," I demanded hitting him again. He laughed and dodged my pillow.

"Is that the best you got?" he asked. I hit him again and Kol grabbed my pillow. I pulled on it, but Kol kept a firm grip on the pillow. I tugged again and heard a distinct rip. Soon goose feathers were flying all about us and each of us had an empty pillow half. I looked at Kol and started to laugh. Kol smiled and I smiled back at him. He stared at me for a moment and I stopped laughing. I studied his face and he studied mine. He moved so he was hovering over me and suddenly his lips were locked on mine. I hesitated for a moment but then gave up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I intensified the kiss and I felt Kol smile. He pulled away and looked down at me.

"I told you you liked me," he said.

"Oh shut up," I said pulling his face back towards mine. I flipped him over so that I was on top and I pulled away from him. I took off my shirt and smiled at Kol.

"Are you going to try to sneak out after?" he asked.

"I told you I was merely leaving," I said.

"Then are you going to leave?" he asked. I paused for a moment and he frowned. He opened his mouth and I smiled.

"No, Kol. I'm not going to leave," I said. I leaned towards him and gave him a passionate kiss. I moved to unbutton his shirt and then someone cleared their throat. I looked over at the doorway and saw Rebekah watched us.

"I wanted to go shopping and figured you would like to come since they've had you coped up," said Rebekah. She looked from me to Kol and then smiled.

"I'll give you a minute to finish up and get dressed," she said turning away. I looked back at Kol and shook my head. I got off him and he sighed.

"Really? You are ditching me for shopping," he said.

"If we keep this up I'm going to need new clothes," I said gesturing to my torn up skirt. Kol laughed and I shook my head.

"You could have unbuttoned it," I said.

"And where is the fun in that?" he asked. I took of my skirt and pulled on a pair of jeans. I grabbed my shirt and put it back on. I looked around for my shoes and slipped my feet into them. I grabbed my purse and then stopped. I looked at Kol and walked over to him.

"We'll finish this later," I said giving him a quick kiss before dashing out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I flipped through a few racks and then looked over at Rebekah. She raised an eyebrow and I kept looking. I pulled a few things about and handed them to a dressing room attendant. I looked back at the racks and then Rebekah.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You don't like me," I said.

"Way to state the obvious," she said.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"Because you are the only girl who I can became friends with," said Rebekah.

"I find that hard to believe. There are millions of woman in this city-in the world. I am sure you could be friends with any number of them," I said.

"I am a thousand year old vampire with three vampire and one hybrid brother. I consume blood to survive. Most the time when I make friends or get a lover they are killed in a fit of rage or because they are believed to be a nuisance or they can't handle the truth. You aren't going to be killed so I can be friends with you," she said.

"Cami isn't going to be killed. You can be friends with her," I said.

"Do you not want to be my friend?" she asked looking up at me with a cross expression.

"No I merely am saying that she can be your friend," I said.

"She can't," said Rebekah.

"Why?" I asked.

"She annoys me," said Rebekah.

"In what way?" I asked. Rebekah handed some clothes off and looked over at me. She looked back at the racks and I watched her.

"Cami is pitifully human. Everything about her is human. She thinks about this world in human terms. She goes around spouting her moral objections and her own virtuous beliefs to the whole community. She has trouble comprehending that this world and the rest of the world are two separate things. So she gets on her high horse and parades around judging and commending everyone. In layman's terms she is a self-righteous loud mouth idiot," said Rebekah.

"I happen to disagree," I said.

"You haven't spent much time with her. Nor did you have to watch her pin over Klaus. And you haven't listened to her whine for months," said Rebekah.

"She was my first friend here," I said.

"Really? From the look of it it seemed that Kol was your friend," said Rebekah giving me an arch look. I laughed and a smirk spread across my face.

"Kol is a special friend," I said.

"What exactly are you doing with him?" asked Rebekah.

"I'm probably sleeping with him," I said.

"And?" asked Rebekah.

"As far as I know there isn't an and. He is annoying, temperamental, and immature. He is also arrogant and cocky. I don't think I know anyone who loves themselves as much as he does-not even Narcissus and his vanity cost him his life. That being said I like him," I said with shrug. Rebakah looked at me and then smiled.

"You find charming don't you?" she asked.

"I have a thing for assholes-let's just put it that way. I find his arrogance attractive. I mean that's why I slept with him in the first place," I said.

"Where did you met him?" asked Rebekah.

"I was out at a club with Cami," I said.

"Cami at a club? Did you drug her or something?" asked Rebekah.

"No, I saw her with Marcel and decided she needed to loosen up and I like to dance," I said.

"Cami and Marcel are a thing now?" she asked. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"No. Would it bother you if they were?" I asked.

"No, no not at all," she snapped.

"You don't have to lie to me," I said.

"How am I supposed to know that you aren't going to turn around and tell your best friend Cami what I say?" asked Rebekah.

"Because the only things Cami and I talk about are her uncle and your brothers. Maybe I mention some plans I have and she give her opinion, but that's it. She stopped talking to me about boys the moment I slept with Kol," I said.

"She doesn't approve," said Rebekah.

"No. Do you?" I asked.

"Do you need my approval?" asked Rebekah.

"I don't give a rat's ass what you think about it. It is going to happen whether or not you like," I said.

"Good. You can't be a pushover in this family," she said.

"What is up with you and Marcel?" I asked.

"He and I were lovers once. Things never really ended with us-at least not because we didn't love each other anymore. We got ran out of town by our father who was hunting us. I had to leave and Marcel stayed," she said.

"Do you still love him?" I asked.

"No, but still it was epic and you don't easily forget those sorts of things. But I am over it-I was over it a long time ago," said Rebekah.

"Rebound?" I asked.

"No I met another vampire, a vampire who was charming and dangerous-a vampire who could live with us and handle us. Klaus adored him and I was more than taken with him," said Rebekah.

"And that came crashing down didn't it?" I asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Well if it counts for anything I think Marcel and this other vampire missed out. You seem like a catch, Rebekah if only for the reason that you have good taste in clothes," I said.

"You're strange," said Rebekah.

"I know," I said. We went back into the dressing room and tried on our clothes. It turned out Rebekah and I nearly dressed the same-though I tended to reveal more than she did. I just chalked it up to the fact that she was in a box during some of the biggest style changes of the last few centuries. I bought more than my fair share of things and left with Rebekah. We found a café to eat lunch at and watched the people on the street. It was peaceful today. Everything was peaceful. By nightfall though the city would change. Everything would change.

"A war is coming," said Rebekah.

"I know," I said.

"Things are going to have to be done-things you might not like or be okay with," she said.

"I lived in warzones, Rebekah. I know what it means to be at war. Life is precious but that doesn't mean I haven't taken or won't take it when I need to," I said.

"What you are fighting isn't going to die as easily as a human," said Rebekah.

"If it comes to the point that I am fighting we've already lost so it won't matter what dies easily and what doesn't," I said.

"Hiding in the mansion is better than being on the streets. But it is a home owned by vampires-anyone can come in," she said.

"I'm not worried or scared Rebekah. I understand what I'll have to do if that happens," I said.

"But can you do it?" she asked. I looked at her and smiled.

"You don't move from warzone to warzone without learning a thing or two. You don't travel to countries with some of the most renowned and ancient forms of combat without learning a thing or two. You don't spend a week with a family of vampires without learning a thing or two. I can take care of anything that comes my way," I said.

"Good," said Rebekah. Our food came and I looked over at her.

"You're all a rather sentimental bunch aren't you?" I asked. She gave me a look and I smiled.

"I've had this same conversation with every member of your family. Every member has given me advice and warnings. Every member of your family has tried to teach me something about the ways of war. You lot form attachments quickly. You all care so much-you're not the monsters you think you are. You're something else entirely," I said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

I settled down across from Kol and he gave me a look. I flashed him a smile and he glared at me. I laughed and everyone at the table turned to look at me. I gave them a smile and then looked back at Kol. I took a sip of my wine and looked around.

"What is with you two?" asked Rebekah.

"Oh Kol is just a little upset," I said.

"You don't think it is unwise to upset a thousand year old vampire?" asked Klaus.

"I'm not worried. Kol won't hurt me," I said.

"I wouldn't count on it," muttered Kol.

"Oh hush up, dear. It isn't a big deal," I said. Kol narrowed his eyes and Rebekah looked at us. She settled her gaze on me and I kept looking at Kol.

"It is a big deal," said Kol.

"Don't be a baby," I said.

"I'm not being a baby," he said. Rebekah cleared her throat and I turned to her.

"Kol wants me to leave-I refuse to," I said.

"I thought the reason you were here is so you would be safe and could lead the human faction," said Rebekah.

"Yes, but since the chances of me dying are pretty high he wants me to go. I don't give a fuck about dead bodies and violence so I'll stay," I said.

"I don't want you to die," cried Kol.

"I'm not going to. I thought we settled this three days ago," I said.

"That was before twelve vampires were killed last night," said Kol. The room got silent and I set my glass down. I looked at him and gave him a cold look.

"People die-it's what they do. I'm staying and that is it," I said. I knocked back the rest of my wine and Kol sighed. I saw Klaus hide a smile and I stood up. I put my glass in the dishwasher and looked back at the still silent table. I walked over to Kol and smiled. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and gave him a reassuring look.

"Relax, kiddo. Everything will be fine. Rebekah come on I want to show you the new shoes I ordered," I said.

"Do you two do anything besides shop?" asked Klaus.

"We shop for more than just clothes. We've been ordering medical supplies, food supplies, and extra pillows and blankets to give to the displaced people who will be staying in the church. We have also been buying off and compelling the media and the police so they ignore the activities of this area," I said.

"Why? I don't care if the world sees some dead people on the news," said Klaus.

"You should care if other hunters or witches see. We don't need nosy supernatural beings poking around down here making things worse," I said. I turned away and Rebekah followed me. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Shoes?" she asked. I smiled at her and she laughed.

"You minx what did you do?" she asked.

"I had a boyfriend who did some work on the black market in Paris. He was more than happy to get me a few things," I said.

"Drugs?" asked Rebekah.

"No, I don't do drugs," I said. We walked upstairs and I walked to my old room-the room I had before I moved in with Kol. I pulled several boxes out from under my bed and Rebekah looked at me.

"Tampons and pads? You stocking up?" she asked.

"Not exactly," I said. I opened the box and Rebekah laughed.

"Stakes, wooden bullets, wooden arrows are in these two boxes. The next two are regular bullets, knives, and arrows. And that last box is a special box. I got some magic for you guys-a few cursed objects, a potion or two, and a shit ton of poison. It is all authentic don't worry-I had the Father look over things," I said.

"You bought weapons. We are the strongest vampires in the world-we don't need weapons," said Rebekah looking at me as if I was a child. I rolled my eyes and gave her a flat look.

"Wars don't just require brute strength. They require stealth, strategy, and smarts. You put a few cursed objects in the witch's area and a few die. Then they have to search the area. You poison their water supply and a few more die-then they have to find the source of the poison. You target the weak, the old, and the young first. You kill their children and their elders. You burn their spell books and set fire to their homes. You break their spirits first, Rebekah. You don't directly do anything. This isn't Ancient Rome-you don't march out onto a battlefield and rip your opponents apart. You fight smart or you die," I said. I put them back under my bed and looked over at her.

"My dad was a First Sergeant in the Air Force. He didn't have to go to warzones but he chose to. And I had to go with him. I lived on military bases and in camps in the middle of the desert. He didn't use the strength or power that he had. He hit pressure points and he was successful. Hit pressure points, Rebekah," I said.

"Again I say you are an odd girl. Did you ever just play Barbies and have tea parties?" she asked.

"I went from living with the military to living with my party happy brother. I spent my days in his apartment studying with the tutors and my nights taking care of Anton. Once he graduated I traveled with him from job to job. I had more tutors and as I got older I stopped taking care of Anton and started getting in trouble. I have never owned a Barbie," I said.

"Neither have I," she said with a sigh.

"You are a grown woman. You playing with a Barbie would be weird," I said. Rebekah sat down on the bed and I looked at her.

"The twelve dead vampires?" I asked.

"Marcel's not ours," she said.

"Aren't they all the same?" I asked.

"No. We have a few who are totally loyal to us and Marcel has his army. They were nightwalkers that were attacking a group of women. Three of them happened to be witches," she said.

"Nightwalkers shouldn't attack random people. You should have specific people and sources they can take blood from," I said.

"Vampires are predators. We like the hunt. We like the bloodlust," said Rebekah.

"And I am sure you enjoy being alive even more," I said.

"We're dead," she said.

"Yes but you are animated. If they keep hunting like this they will expose vampires to the world and humans aren't going to be kind. Humans hate differences. They hate people who aren't the same as them. Differences make people uncomfortable and awkward. Why do you think so many people hate gays? It makes them uncomfortable. Vampires won't just make them uncomfortable-they will make them scared. They will jump to the very worst conclusion and then they will take matters into their own hands. It will be genocide," I said.

"You're faith in your fellow humans is inspiring," said Rebekah.

"We aren't all bad. Not everyone will react like that. But vampires and werewolves and witches being real isn't something that most people accept. It will shock the world and it will take time for change to happen," I said.

"Hopefully it will never come to that. I would hate to be out in the public eye," she said.

"Yes, more attention means you can't kill as many people," I said. Rebekah glared at me and I smiled.

"Relax. I highly doubt that vampires will be ousted. The only humans who know are either hunters or friends of vampires-and they won't squeal. It only makes hunter's jobs harder and no human wants to be a target," I said. I heard yelling and we paused for a moment. It died down and I turned to Rebekah.

"You're a target," she said.

"I'm not sure that I'm entirely human," I said.

"You aren't according to Kol," said Rebekah with a mocking smile.

"I don't think Kol knows what he is saying at least seventy percent of the time," I said.

"He's your boyfriend," said Rebekah. I smiled and shook my head.

"Don't tell them about this yet. It isn't time," I said.

"What about Kol?" she asked.

"You let me deal with Kol," I said smirking.

"Gross, Kal, just gross," muttered Rebekah. I laughed and we went to join the now raging debate on how to handle the witches in the study.


End file.
